encyclopediafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Rock-'n-roll
Rock-'n-roll (ook wel rock-'n'-roll of voluit rock and roll) is een muziek- en dansstijl die in de jaren 1950-60 in de Verenigde Staten opkwam. Kenmerken Als muziekstijl is het een stijl in de popmuziek waarin vooral gebruik wordt gemaakt van zang (vaak meerstemmig), elektrische gitaren, saxofoon (in de beginjaren) en drumstel. Een kenmerkend facet is de sterke afterbeat (op de tweede en vierde tel in een 4/4-maat). Het combineert invloeden uit boogiewoogie, jazz, r&b, folk, gospel, country en blues. Etymologie Men gaat ervan uit dat de Amerikaanse diskjockey Alan Freed degene was die de term rock-'n'-roll voor het eerst gebruikte in zijn radioprogramma om de nieuwe muzieksoort aan te duiden. Hij ontleende de naam aan het nummer "My Baby Rocks Me with one Steady Roll". De naam werd in elk geval in 1947 al gebruikt en moet al in de jaren 1920 zijn opgedoken in het 'slang' van de zwarte Amerikanen: de term stond toen voor de geslachtsdaad. De eerste keer dat de term rock-n-roll gebruikt werd in een lied was in het nummer The Camp Meeting Jubilee uit 1916. In dat lied hoor je de tekst: "We've been rockin' an' rolling in your arms / Rockin' and rolling in your arms / In the arms of Moses." Geschiedenis Het begin De eerste rock-'n-rollnummers werden opgenomen door Afro-Amerikaanse artiesten zoals Chuck Berry. Over het algemeen wordt Rocket 88 (een type auto van het merk Oldsmobile) van Jackie Brenston and his Delta Cats, opgenomen op 3 maart 1951, beschouwd als de eerste echte rock-'n-rollplaat. Het nummer staat op naam van Jackie Brenston, maar Ike Turner is de werkelijke componist en met zijn band The Kings of Rhythm tevens de werkelijke uitvoerende. De bekendste artiest uit de beginjaren was echter de blanke Bill Haley, die western swing met countrymuziek dacht te verbinden en zo bij een muzieksoort uitkwam die vooral de jongeren scheen te begeesteren. Door de film Round Up of Rhythm uit 1954 (de eerste rock-'n-rollfilm) en de bekendere film Rock Around the Clock uit 1956 werd deze muziek wereldberoemd. Dezelfde song was eveneens de soundtrack voor de film Blackboard Jungle (1955), over ruige tieners die hun school in een New Yorkse achterbuurt op stelten zetten, totdat een idealistische leraar hen weer wat zelfrespect bijbrengt door op hun pluspunten in te spelen. Chuck Berry en Little Richard waren onder de eerste artiesten die hun rock-'n-rollnummers zelf schreven. De bekendste en meest populaire artiesten waren Bill Haley en Elvis Presley. Chuck Berry schreef teksten die zowel zwarte als blanke jongeren aanspraken. Zijn gitaarspel zou toonaangevend worden voor andere gitaristen in de popmuziek. Andere belangrijke namen zijn Bo Diddley, Fats Domino en Jerry Lee Lewis. Vrouwen Rock bleef een voornamelijk mannelijke aangelegenheid. Veel zangeressen die compromisloos op de rock-'n-rolltrein sprongen zou deze periode niet voortbrengen. Er waren weliswaar enkele zangeressen die zich door rockende muzikanten lieten begeleiden, zoals Wanda Jackson (Let's have a party), de piepjonge Brenda Lee (Sweet nothin's) en vooral – wellicht nog de meest geslaagde van allemaal – Janis Martin, maar de meeste zangeressen maakten eerder bravere mengvormen, zoals Sunny Gale. Dit kwam er doorgaans op neer dat de rockende saxofoon en contrabas behouden werden, maar de snijdende gitaren wat meer op de achtergrond verdwenen of zelfs werden weggelaten, zodat de "songbirds" hun stem niet tot onaangename klanken moesten vervormen. Commercie Heel de consumptie-industrie speelde behendig op de rockrage in. Niet alleen de muziekindustrie, ook producenten van haarcosmetica, kledij, flashy auto's als de Thunderbird, films (Rebel Without a Cause enz.), sigaretten, frisdranken, platenspelers enz. wisten allemaal een graantje mee te pikken. Rock-'n-roll was dus meer dan louter een muziekstroming, maar een manier van zijn, van leven, een complete jongerensubcultuur. Voor het eerst in de geschiedenis konden jongeren (vooral dan in het welvarende Amerika van de jaren 50) gezien worden als een aparte groep consumenten die met eigen financiële middelen een eigen uitgavenpatroon hadden. Einde De rock-'n-rollperiode eindigde in Amerika omstreeks 1959. Buddy Holly verongelukte in februari van dat jaar (samen met Ritchie Valens en The Big Bopper) en Elvis Presley werd opgeroepen voor militaire dienst. Reden waren ook schandalen rondom Jerry Lee Lewis (huwelijk met zijn 14-jarige nicht) en Chuck Berry (gevangenisstraf) en de (voor het puriteinse Amerika) te ruige optredens van diverse bands. Men vond bijvoorbeeld het optreden van Elvis Presley (bijnaam "Elvis the Pelvis") te aanstootgevend. Hij draaide te veel met zijn heupen en dat was ongekend in die tijd. In sommige staten van Amerika werd zijn optreden zelfs verboden en stonden politieagenten te kijken of het optreden van de artiesten niet te ruig werd. Bij televisieopnamen werd soms alleen de bovenkant van zijn lichaam gefilmd. De voor die tijd ruige rock-'n-roll verdween in de VS en er was onder andere door de invloed van de tv (American Bandstand) behoefte aan nette, goed ogende en liefst blanke zangers, zoals Pat Boone en Tab Hunter. De muziekindustrie speelde in op deze vraag met artiesten als Ricky Nelson (reeds populair dankzij de tv-reeks van zijn ouders, Ozzie and Harriet), Bobby Goldsboro, Bobby Rydell, Bobby Vee en Bobby Vinton. In Californië braken de surfbands door, zoals Jan and Dean, en natuurlijk de Beach Boys, die vaak Chuck Berry-gitaarintro's in hun liedjes binnensmokkelden. Onder druk van de commercie werd de rock-'n-roll braver en aangepast voor een breder publiek: niet alleen de teenagers, ook hun ouders waren immers potentiële platenkopers. Doorstart In die tijd kwam er relatief weinig rock-'n-rollmuziek naar Europa toe. De verbindingen waren niet zo goed als tegenwoordig. Singles uit de VS werden in pakjes overgestuurd. Radio-uitzendingen uit de VS waren niet te ontvangen in Europa en er werd ook maar weinig rock-'n-roll uitgezonden op de publieke radiozenders (er waren toen nog geen tienerprogramma's en radiopiraten verschenen pas midden jaren zestig). Mondjesmaat werd de Europese jeugd bediend door het commerciële Radio Luxembourg, dat Engelstalige uitzendingen verzorgde, en door de Amerikaanse legerzender AFN. Men was en bleef nieuwsgierig en de jeugd ging zelf aan het experimenteren met de muziekvorm. Terwijl in de VS de trend naar andere, populaire muziek kwam, vertolkt door knappe tieneridolen, en er nieuwe dansen ontstonden zoals de twist, shake, fly, hully gully, pony, calypso en limbo, kwamen er in het Verenigd Koninkrijk, en later ook in Nederland, onder invloed van de rhythm-and-blues, nieuwe muziekgroepen tevoorschijn zoals The Rolling Stones, Moody Blues, The Animals en natuurlijk ook The Beatles. Deze bandjes hadden een andere sound dan die uit de VS. The Beatles was een typische exponent van de merseybeat. Vooral de leden van de Rolling Stones hadden een ruig uiterlijk. Lang haar, ruige optredens, vechtpartijen van het publiek en choquerende teksten van hun liedjes. Het nummer Star star (ook wel bekend als "Starfucker") werd door de BBC zelfs geboycot. Brown sugar sprak over drugs en het nummer Mothers little helper over "uppers" en "downers" (pillen). Deze bands maakten in de jaren zestig van Londen de rock capital of the world. De combinatie van rock en blues was een groot succes. Deze periode staat bekend als de 'Britse invasie', waarvan The Jeff Beck Group met hun wel erg opvallende zanger Rod Stewart het belangrijkste bleek in de late jaren zestig. De doorbraak van deze groepen maakte toen weer een nieuwe generatie rock-'n-rollfans die doorliep tot in de jaren zeventig. Toch werd er ook in de VS nog steeds rock-'n-roll gemaakt. In 1968 kwam onder andere Creedence Clearwater Revival met diverse onvervalste rock-'n-rollnummers in de hitlijsten, zoals Proud Mary en Bad moon rising. In de zuidelijke staten waren er dan weer southern rockgroepen als Lynyrd Skynyrd actief. Huidige rock-'n-roll Ondanks het feit dat rock-'n-rollmuziek zijn ups en downs heeft, is er in Nederland en België nog steevast een stroming mensen die de muziek nog steeds "beleven". In dansscholen leert men de jive, twist en boogiewoogie. Van het meubilair van fastfoodketens tot interieurontwerp wordt de rock-'n-rollstijl nog steeds op vernieuwende wijze doorgevoerd. Boogiewoogie Op deze muziek wordt nog steeds de boogiewoogie gedanst. Het moderne acrobatische rock-'n-roll is ook afgeleid van een vroegere versie van deze dans. Categorie:Rock-'n-roll Categorie:Muziekstijl